O Reencontro
by shalaku
Summary: Jasper é transformado em vampiro, uma semana antes do seu casamento com Alice. 60 anos depois, decide escrever-lhe uma carta. E é surpreendido...
1. A Carta

A Carta

"Meu Amor,

Agora que estás longe, vejo cada vez melhor a falta que me fazes. Desde que te vi entrar naquele orfanato, pela mão de James, que eu soube que te iria amar para sempre. Apenas não saberia quanto tempo duraria o 'para sempre'.

Mas agora eu sei. E sei que julgas que te abandonei, justo na semana antes do nosso casamento. Mas não, meu amor. Eu tenho uma explicação, pouco lógica, mas é uma explicação…

Eu ia comprar a tua prenda de casamento, aquilo que **eu **te ofereceria por estares a concretizar o meu sonho de tantos anos, por ires passar a tua vida junto a mim, por quereres pequenos "Jasper's" e pequenas "Alice's", por desejares envelhecer junto a mim… Mas o presente não foi comprado… Uma mulher, de olhos vermelhos aproximou-se de mim e fez-me algo que me fez cair desmaiado no chão… Levou-me para a floresta e…mordeu-me. Sim, lembras-te das nossas histórias e brincadeiras quando crianças?! Ela é uma vampira, e transformou-me.

Chama-se Maria. Assim que ela me transformou eu fugi dela, fugi para longe de ti, do amor da minha vida, ou melhor, existência, por ter medo de te fazer mal… Hoje, passados tantos anos, vivo com uma família de "vegetarianos", os Cullen. Vivemos sem beber sangue humano, pois o sangue animal dá para nos aguentar. Sabes que tenho uma "sobrinha", meio humana e meio vampira? É filha do meu "irmão" Edward, e de uma ex-humana, Bella, que foi transformada quando a Reneesme nasceu.

Todos nesta casa são felizes, excepto quando me vêem olhar com saudade para as nossas fotografias, que guardo com todo o carinho. Imagino como estejas agora. Estarás bem?! Casaste, tiveste filhos? Será que foi com o John, o teu padrinho de casamento?! Ter-me-ás tu esquecido?! Interrogo-me tanto, meu amor, tanto…

Sei que provavelmente não responderás a esta carta, mas lembra-te: Amar-te-ei para a eternidade Mary Alice Houston Brandon.

Com amor,

Jasper Withock Cullen."

-Tio Jazz… Tens a certeza que queres enviar isso?! - Reneesme entrou no quarto do tio de fininho, e sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Tenho saudades dela Ren. - Jasper respondeu à sobrinha, puxando-a para um abraço.

-Então força. - A filha de Edward deu um sorriso brilhante, e beijou a testa do tio. Queres que eu leve isto por ti? Vou a casa do Jake.

-Obrigada. - Jasper sorriu, e Reneesme saiu, num passo de bailarina que fazia o loiro lembrar-se da sua eterna amada.

-

I hope you like it :D

{jápostadanotwilightfics}


	2. A Resposta

A Resposta

Alice acabou de ler a carta com surpresa, e soluçou com ausência de lágrimas. Imediatamente, Rosalie a abraçou.

-Responde-lhe. - Emmett aconselhou, aproximando-se da esposa e da madrinha de casamento, a pequena "fada". - Tu tens sofrido muito, Allie, e vocês estão na mesma "condição"… Porque não serem felizes?

-Tens razão. - Alice sorriu brilhantemente para os melhores amigos, e pegou na caneta e numa folha. Rosalie e Emmett saíram de fininho, e a vampira começou a escrever.

"Meu Jasper…

Quando fui transformada interroguei-me se tinha sido essa a causa do teu desaparecimento. E fora. Senti tanto a tua falta meu anjo, e agora que sei de ti só me apetece correr até Forks.

Gostaria de saber como encontraste a minha morada… Algo não muito difícil provavelmente, porque 60 anos depois eu posso continuar a viver na mesma cidade, já não existe nenhuma Mary Alice Brandon, mas sim uma Alice Brandon McCarty.

No entanto, estou feliz por me teres encontrado. Muito, não imaginas o quanto. Mas vou contar-te como tudo aconteceu…

Um ano depois de tu desapareceres, eu atirei-me de um penhasco. E um vampiro nómada (embora vegetariano também) encontrou-me, e transformou-me. Emmett tornou-se o meu melhor amigo, e ajudou-me a procurar por ti por toda a Europa. Foi numa dessas viagens que encontrámos Rosalie, a minha melhor amiga, e esposa do Emmett.

A minha existência, de "apenas" 59 anos esteve sempre baseada em ti, meu anjo. Na saudade do passado, dos nossos 5 anos de namoro, dos 15 anos que passámos juntos. Na vontade de voltar a encontrar-te, e de poder viver toda a minha existência a teu lado. E, espero, isso agora realizar-se-á.

Na próxima semana estarei aí, consigo prevê-lo. Espera por mim meu amor.

Amo-te, sempre te amei, sempre te amarei.

Sempre tua,

Alice McCarty."

-

OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS *.*


End file.
